


What Too Do

by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Pirates, Sea AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Very short one-shot, happy with a sad ending, i wrote this in 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death
Summary: My friend gave me the title of this story and told me to write, so here we are. sorry it's bad I only had 10 minutes to write it.Madeline is confronted with 2 different choices. Which one will she chose? What will be the outcome?





	What Too Do

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific ships you would like me to write about you can leave them in the comments, as well as prompts and any story ideas you have.

There layed a beautiful young woman, the sun kissed her face and the freckles danced on her cheeks. Soft wind caressing her face making her stir ever so slightly. She blinked the last bits of sleep from her eyes and peered out the window in her quarters. The view that was on the other side made her face brighten. There’s shore! She mused lips pulled back into a cheshire cat grin.

They had been at sea for nearly 10 weeks due to the storms that rocked their ships night and day. But now she could see someone, hear voices that weren’t the crews, smell air that didn’t taste of salt, and drunk sailors.

She rushed to the top of the deck where she was met with angered yells and petrified shrieks. “It’s PIRATES!” she paused to let that sink in and all but collapsed. “They’re after our SUPPLIES!”

She felt the shaking of the bow and trembling of the sails as the boat was hit with wave after wave of unrelenting cannon fire. The boat was filled with water and the soldiers were putting up a futile attempt to scoop the water from it with what they could find, from buckets to tea cups.

The boat was getting lower and lower under the water and she felt her imminent death near, the water was going to engulf her into the deep inky depths below to dissolve into the mass of ocean life, like a sugar cube into coffee.

Instead of dying a slow uncomfortable death she decided to end it all quickly. She found a nearby pistol left by one of the crew members, likely too scared to wield it in times of great need. She ran over to the pistol and lifted it to the side of her head, ignoring the pleas from the rest of her peers to keep fighting to the very end she pulled the trigger.

The last sight in her eyes is of death, destruction and the people he had spent so much time with, bonding over the past few years dying before her eyes. In one quick second all feelings… thoughts… pain… and everything that made her up were gone.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Just again  
> If you have any specific ships you would like me to write about you can leave them in the comments, as well as prompts and any story ideas you have.


End file.
